Order of the White Rose
with five degrees |motto = Ex Corona Aequitas |day = |eligibility = |for = At the monarch's pleasure |status = Currently constituted |sovereign = Alexandre II |chancellor = |commander = |grades = Knight/Dame Grand Cross Grand Officer Commander Officer Member |former_grades = |established = February 17, 2492 |first_induction = February 25, 2492 |last_induction = |total = |recipients = |individual = |higher = Order of Saint Michael |lower = Order of the Crown |image2 = |caption2 = Ribbon bar of the Order (Grand Officer) }} The Imperial Order of the White Rose is an of Vanivere established in February of 2492. The highest order to be awarded to ordinary citizens of the Empire, the Order of the White Rose consists of three divisions: military, civilian, and maritime. Despite its name, the maritime division can only be awarded to personnel of the merchant fleet, while naval personnel are awarded the military division of the Order. Since its creation, the Order of the White Rose has been awarded at the pleasure of the Vaniveran monarch, though all monarchs thus far have only awarded those who have rightfully deserved recognition. Named for the legendary White Rose Revolution during the reign of King Henri II, the Order was established to commemorate the services of the Vaniveran populace against the tyrranical rule of the last King of the Vaniverans. Now awarded to mainly those who have shown deeds for the betterment of society, the Order of the White Rose has become the highest chivalric order within the Vaniveran Empire besides the Order of Saint Michael, which can only be awarded to those of royal or noble blood. History The Order of the White Rose was established directly following the abdication of King Henri II of Vanivere. Under Henri II, the Grand Kingdom of Vanivere became a benevolent dictatorship with all authority invested in the King. This was made possible by the King when, in 2490, he discovered a loophole in the First Constitution of Vanivere. As the authors of the constitution had not specified when a monarch could dissolve the legislative assembly, King Henri II called this mistake and immediately disbanded the Parliament of Vanivere. Ruling over the Grand Kingdom with an iron fist for the next two years, Henri II increased his power by also dismissing the Prime Minister. During this time, a rebel faction led by several former politicians of the legislature arose. Quickly gathering supporters in the southern provinces of Vanivere, the so-called "White Rose Parliament" began to build a civilian army to fight against the King. After receiving the news of the rebellion in the southern provinces, King Henri II declared martial law over the entire nation "until the time where the rebels are put down and peace is restored to the Grand Kingdom". So, on August 16, 2491, the civilian provincial governments were "temporarily" disbanded by the Royal Army. Around this same time, the White Rose Parliament's own army, known as the White Rose Guard, began their march to Châtillon. With each town the White Rose Guard entered, the more supporters it gained in the northern provinces. By the time they reached the capital, Henri II had already fled from the city to Matignon. With their easy victory in the capture of the imperial city, the White Rose Parliament moved its headquarters from Nevers to Châtillon. Upon their arrival in the capital, the White Rose Guard once again began their march to capture Henri II. With the approach of the White Rose to Matignon, King Henri II ordered his Royal Army to crush the rebellion once they reached the city of Braine-le-Château, Brabant. And so, with the White Rose Guard's entrance into the small Brabant city, they were attacked by the King's Royal Army (called the Black Thorn Guard by some texts). In the ensuing Battle of Braine-le-Château, or Battle of Roses and Thorns, the White Rose Guard dealed a devastating blow to the Black Thorn Guard. Forced to retreat, the King's Army fled back to Matignon to protect the Royal Family. But by this time, the White Rose Guard had already won. As the battle was raging on south of Brussels, a small team of White Rose Guards had entered the city and stormed the Palace of Matignon. There, the White Rose forced King Henri II to abdicate in favor of his nephew, Patric Frédéric d'Oléron-Vendôme. And with Henri II's abdication from the Vaniveran throne, the Imperial Constitution of Vanivere was put into effect, thus ending the Grand Kingdom of Vanivere. Reorganized into the Vaniveran Empire, Vanivere entered a golden age under the reign of the House of Oléron-Vendôme. In place of the Prime Minister, the position of Chancellor of Vaniveran Empire was created as the imperial head of government. The former provincial governments were also reinstated, and peace reigned throughout the Empire during the Era of the White Rose. Another result of King Henri II's abdication was the rise of the House of Oléron-Vendôme, for prior to Patric Frédéric I, the Vaniveran monarchy had been purely of the House of Oléron. Notable recipients Knight/Dame Grand Cross :Madeleine I of Vanivere, January 20, 2807 - Former Empress of Vanivere; awarded, with strong public support, for her reign as Empress of Vanivere Grand Officer :Jeffrey Forrester, November 1, 2794 - Current Chancellor of Vanivere; awarded for his stand in Parliament against the creation of the Imperial Secret Police Commander :Pierre-Gaspar de Citron, November 23, 2809 - Retired Commodore in the Calvinist Marine nationale; awarded for his bravery and leadership in the Karma War Officer :Joseph Kensington, June 1, 2808 - Former Prince consort of Vanivere; awarded for his service as Vaniveran Ambassador to the European Federation Member :Jean-Charles de Annecy, April 3, 2798 - Former Minister of State; awarded for his help to bring down the Davenor Scandal, led by Marie d'Avenor Category:Vanivere Category:Chivalric orders